Treading Water
by ShadowOfApate
Summary: Experimental Fic. Scott is shot up at the Hale house.


Title : Treading Water  
>Author : Tariq ( formerly Aeris Jade Orion )<br>Rating : R  
>Pairing : SMAA  
>Timeline : Season One<br>Summary : Scott gets shot up at the Hale  
>house.<p>

Authors note: It's unbeta'd. At the moment I  
>have no beta reader for this genre. So drop me<br>a line if you're interested.

Second, due to health issues, and taking care  
>of my disabled mom, I haven't been able to<br>write much. But over the last several years  
>I've managed to slowly write on a number<br>of stories.

What I've decided to do is go ahead and  
>publish what I've managed to put together.<br>The stories are unfinished, and sometimes,  
>the last chapter I worked on is unfinished.<br>Plus, there maybe multiple chapters, each one a  
>different version. Just warning everyone.<p>

So I apologize in advance.

Disclaimer : Not mine. All characters belong  
>to MTV.<p>

00000  
>Prologue<br>00000

The bullets slammed into his body. Burning his  
>blood and spirit as the wolfsbane was released<br>into his system. He staggered back in confussion.  
>Another bullet hitting him. This time in the<br>head.

Scott blinked blankly at the shockered Derek,  
>and then over at the expressionless Jackson.<br>Finally, his body and mind caught up with each  
>other, and he collapsed bonelessly to the floor.<p>

' I'm dying. ' He blandly noted. ' Huh. '

He stared up at what was left of the ceiling  
>with unseeing eyes. He'd never see his mom again.<br>Never get to tell Allison he loved her. Never  
>thank Stiles for all his support. Never punch<br>Jackson out for getting him shot up.

" Scott. " Derek appeared over him. " Hang on.  
>I'll get you help! "<p>

Somehow he doubted it. There was a group of  
>hunters outside. All armed with guns filled<br>with wolfsbane bullets. He had eight bullets  
>riddling his body. Including the one in his<br>skull.

There was no one who could help him. He was  
>long past help. No doctor could treat a<br>werewolf, and if they could, they couldn't  
>help one with so many wolfsbane bullets in<br>them. Muchless a bullet to the brain.

He breathed heavily. Fighting for each and  
>every breath he took. It was like trying to<br>breath through a heavy canvass blanket. It  
>would be so easy to just stop breathing.<p>

" I'll be back. " Derek swore.

The other Beta got up and raced out the back.  
>Scott could smell Jackson had also left. Having<br>fled and simply not cared about what happened  
>to him.<p>

Surprise, surprise.

The front door slammed open and three heart beats  
>entered the entrance hall. A familiar scent leading<br>the group. Kate Argent, armed with an assualt rifle,  
>came to a stop right next to him.<p>

" Wh-? " She eyed him curiously. " Scott McCall,  
>isn't it? What are you doing here? "<p>

He let out a choking gasp. " H-heard... Jackson  
>was... in trouble... the ungrateful... bastard. "<p>

" Really? " She crouched down and laid her rifle  
>across her knees. " And where'd you hear this<br>little tead bit? "

" Alpha... tried to... attack mom... " He  
>shuddered in pain. " tricked him... said he...<br>sent Derek... after Jackson... "

" Now the million dollar question. " Kate leaned  
>in closer, whispering into his ear. " Why would<br>the Alpha attack your mommy? "

" Obsessed... with me. " Scott panted breathlessly.  
>" Saw him... with Laura's... body. "<p>

" My, my. " Kate stood up. Her lips stretching  
>into a full blown grin. " You have been a busy<br>boy. So you were in the woods and saw something  
>you shouldn'y have. The Alpha in turn got a<br>hard on for you, and has been chasing you and  
>your friends around. It certainly explains the<br>strange stuff about you. "

His breathing became harsher. Wheezing and  
>whistling.<p>

" Shame you're dying. " Kate tsked. " We could  
>have used you to track the Alpha. But you know<br>the old saying, wrong time, wrong place. You  
>really should have stayed out of it. "<p>

" Kate? " Allison walked in, freezing in the  
>doorway. " Oh god, Scott. "<p>

He rolled his eyes around to his ex-girlfriend.  
>She was staring at him with wide, watery eyes.<br>Then she darted over to him, falling to her  
>knees.<p>

" It's okay. " She tried to reassure him. " I'll  
>call for help. "<p>

" No, you won't. " Kate rested her rifle on her  
>right shoulder. " I'm afraid your ex here, is<br>going to lay here until he dies, and is found  
>by whoever happens by. "<p>

" Wh-what? " Allison stopped removing her jacket  
>to act as a compress, and gap at her aunt.<p>

" The fact is, our family hunts werewolves, well  
>any monster really. " Kate explained casually.<br>" And Scott here, has been shot up with special  
>bullets. Wolfsbane bullets. We can't risk a<br>doctor treating him as long as those bullets  
>are in him. "<p>

" I don't care. We can't just let him die! "  
>She went back to Scott. Pressing her jacket into<br>the worst of the wounds.

" If you call for help, I'll slit his throat. "  
>Kate coldly informed her.<p>

Scott let out a loud rattle. Darkness crept in  
>around the edge of his eyes.<p>

" Damn it, Kate. " Allison glared at her aunt.  
>" How did this even happen? "<p>

" He interfered in things which weren't his  
>business. " Kate shrugged.<p>

" Now, now. Don't lie. " Deaton stepped out of  
>the shadows with a small smile. " Scott found<br>out a Beta werewolf was going to kill Jackson.  
>He came here to save the other teen. Jackson<br>refused to leave, and then the front of the  
>house exploded with bullets. Jackson left,<br>Derek headed for cover, and Scott got shot  
>up. "<p>

" Are you crazy?! " Allison scolded. " You can't  
>go around shotting up houses without knowing who's<br>in them! "

" Yes, I can. " Kate nonchanlantly answered. " I  
>did it tonight. "<p>

Scott eyed Deaton. The vet walked over to him with  
>a black leather, traveling medical bag. The doctor<br>kneeled on his knees opposite Allison, at his side,  
>and opened the bag.<p>

" Let's see about those bullets, and get you  
>stabilized. " Deaton smiled to reassure him.<br>" Kate, please take your hunters and go, I will  
>be keeping your niece, however. "<p>

" Wait a minute, I never gave you permission to  
>treat the brat. " Kate lowered her rifle in a<br>threat. " You treat Argents and werewolves. We  
>both know that. Since the boy is no Argent... "<p>

" He is my assistant. " Deaton answered. " The  
>best one I've ever had. Always on time. Works<br>over time. Extra days when needed. Never complains.  
>He's even learning my herbal remedy's. I've been<br>taking him into the woods to pick the herbs and  
>collect ingredients. He has a wonderful memory<br>for them. "

" You've got to be kidding me. " Kate stared in  
>disbelief.<p>

" Oh no. " Deaton shook his head.

Scott fought to keep his lips from twitching.  
>What his boss said was true. But he was also a<br>werewolf. Deaton was bullshitting Kate big time.

" Scott is my apprentice. He's learning all my  
>skills. All of them. Including the more... unusual<br>medicines and knowledge. " Deaton inserted a syringe  
>into Scott's arm.<p>

The teen faded from consciousness.

" Allison... " He mumbled. " I... love... you. "

He opened his eyes in a clearing in a forest. A  
>black wolf with yellowish amber eyes was across<br>from him. There was a little bit of length to the  
>fur, and a slight curl to it.<p>

It was him. The wolf was him. Or was he the wolf?

Strangely there was resentment in the wolfs eyes.  
>No, not just resentment, anger. Mistrust. Rejection.<br>Dislike. Heartache.

All the emotions he'd been feeling, battling since  
>he was bitten. All clearly being contained inside<br>the wolf in front of him.

The wolf paced sideways. Stalking him like a  
>predator. The body was tense.<p>

-  
>To Be Continued <p>


End file.
